


Reseting

by Jasmesia (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Bad Puns, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Doodlesphere, EXP and LOVE (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fontcest, Genocide Frisk, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Remembers Resets, Sanscest - Freeform, Skeleton Puns, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Underfell, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, cursing, kustard - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jasmesia
Summary: Red and Sans meet each other under supervision of Ink and the two learn to teleport between universes, while Sans is living in a pacifist timeline, the human child striving towards freeing all monsters, for Red, a genocidal megalomaniac has entered the underground and things seem off, the two try to save Red's timeline, even if it means the death of the human responsible.





	Reseting

Red recalled the day he first met Sans, Ink was hosting a meeting of the different alternate universes, he liked seeing them interact and how it may play out, Ink was an interesting guy, selecting specific people from each universe, Red and Sans included. But with his meeting, it also aloud swap-Papyruses and the Sanses the ability to travel to the doodlesphere since that is where they met, in a room that Ink had sketched up with the large paintbrush of his. Error had long rid of the room, he was irritated about Ink bringing the AUs together, and he didn’t want to see the ‘anomalies.’ But from there, he could travel to any universe.

Red sighed, focusing on the location of the doodlesphere, it drained more of his energy than normal when using teleportation for he was shifting from outside his universe. He clutched his chest as a pain clutched at his soul, he was intent on seeing Sans, despite the late hour. He also wanted to escape boss who was currently hunting him down, might as well wait for him to cool down. The pain soon eased down to nothing. He noticed a new door to a universe, it was not-labelled, he glared at it, was Ink creating another area for the AUs to meet, but larger? And considered an own universe, he would have to ask Ink but at the moment, he was intent on finding the entrance to Undertale, San’s universe. He maneuvered over to a silver door with a label upon it called ‘Undertale,’ just what Red was looking for, with a gentle nudge, he opened the door.

He found himself upon fluffy white snow, his whole body ached from what was a short fall, and he let out a growl that resonated deep in his throat, “Shit!”

Red looked up, it was night as well for the darker light across Snowdin, he rose to his feet, shaking off snow from his shorts, it was colder at night and he was unprepared since the Doodlesphere was a pleasant warm. He walked into Snowdin, the few people that were awake at this hour gave him a glare, a bit hostile, and he gave them a toothy grin as he past, his sharp canines glinting in the dim light. He soon reached a house, similar to his own but with a more welcoming and pleasant appearance, he paused at the door before knocking.

Papyrus answered and Red almost jumped back before realizing it was simply the regular Papyrus, “Greetings!”

Red calmed down and tugged at the crimson collar around his neck, “Heya, I wanted to um… hang out with Sans if that’s alright.”

Papyrus’ eyes lit up, “Oh, a friend of my brother I see!” turning and shouting, “Sans!”

“Yeah bro?” he recognized the lazy voice of Sans, the sound of his voice seemed to come from his room, Red looked up to see Sans stumbling out of his room, at the sight of Red, he stiffened slightly and adjusted the baggy jacket that he wore and tugged at the zipper slightly.

“We have a guest who wants to talk to you!”

Sans walked down the stairs to face Red, Papyrus closed the door as Red walked into the warm home, he shivered slightly still, adjusting to the warmth of the home, Papyrus exclaimed, “That collar looks quite uncomfortable, would you like me to help take it off.”

“Ah, no, I’m fine,” trying to sound polite although he was slightly irritated about how fucking cold it was outside, “My boss would dust me if I took it off.”

Papyrus looked puzzled at his statement, Sans was now in front of Red, he stammered as he began to speak, “Listen, my bro is kinda heated up at the moment, and I need a place to stay for the night, y’know, for that m–“ he realized that Papyrus was still listening to he held back cursing in front of him, he was too innocent, “for that guy to cool down.”

“Fret not! For you shall be safe here! I’ll go make some pasta for a welcoming present!” and with those words, Papyrus was off to the kitchen.

Sans, lazily, “Man, isn’t my brother the coolest,” pausing before joking, “You look chilled to the bone, need a blanket?”

Sans’ right eye illuminated into an icy blue, it was so sudden as if it was a small explosion inside his eye socket, his left eye as dark as the night, an icy blue aura around a blanket sliding out of a crack within San’s door was faintly visible. It was soon wrapped around his shoulders and Red let out a toothy grin, revealing the glinting golden tooth, “Thanks.”

“Let’s leave Paps to his cooking, well,” glancing to the kitchen, “He is on his phone, something fishy is going on, I think he is inviting Undyne.”

This time, Red chuckled at his pun, the laugh resonating where his abdomen should be if weren’t all bones. Sans’ permeant smile widened slightly and his expression was more jovial.

The skeleton shoved his hands in his pockets, “Well, let’s head up to my room, I don’t want to be bombarded with Spears when Undyne comes.”

“Yeah,” Red’s smile was fading slightly as the laugh died down and they headed up to Sans’ room, just as the door clicked shut behind them, he could hear a “Nygahhh!” from downstairs, Undyne had arrived, and with a rush of air, he assumed she had summoned a spear, Papyrus gasped.

Sans’ room was quiet, it was surprisingly more clean, he must have had cleaned it, and by that, I mean that he got Papyrus to clean it, only a few t-shirts were spilled across the floor along with some small blankets, a few papers were stacked on the dresser, he saw some calculations quickly scribbled onto them, the paper was old since the edges were yellowed and when he walked over and touched it, the paper crinkled. The room had only a candle for a light source, it, as well, looked old but yet at the same time, unused, and he assumed that Sans could summon at least a spark to ignite the candle. His bed was simply a mattress on the floor, a treadmill was in the corner, surprising for Sans considering how lazy the guy was. It was off, a note on the side saying, “Get dunked on,” in a comical font on the side.

Red heard a buzz from his phone, using one hand to keep the blanket tucked around him, he looked down at it to see Papyrus, or well, his brother, not the gentle and caring soul that was Sans’ brother, he was texting him, the message said, “SANS, WHERE ARE YOU.”

Red, with one hand, typed as quickly as possible, trembling, replied, “none of your business, i’m not coming home until you calm the fuck down.”

Boss, replying, “YOU’RE DUSTED WHEN I FIND YOU.”

Red sighed and felt a warmth next to him, Sans spoke, “Its cold in here, mind if I join you?”

Red, flushed, looked away from him, “Isn’t there a candle in this room? You could just use that as a heat source. It looks old and unused anyways.”

“You’re more of a pleasant warm,” Sans looked relaxed as he leaned into Red, Red blushed and he lifted the blanket and wrapped the blanket around each other, “and besides, you look pretty Bonely by yourself in that blanket.”

Red swallowed, trying to stop himself from blushing and dimmed the brightness on his phone, it was very bright in such a dark room, finding his music and beginning to play, jazz began to play, it was relaxing and Red asked, “Come on, let’s sit down.”

Red was watching videos upon the small screen of the phone, Asriel from an Alternate universe he did not recognize, was playing a Horror game, the poor kid was yelling and squealing in fear despite the guy looking like an adult, Chara would walk in on him curled up on the ground and the camera got the whole reaction and Red was cracking up, Sans simply chuckled. He could hear Papyrus and Undyne in the kitchen, however, not worried despite the clashing of metal, the brightness reflected onto them.

Red realized that Sans had fallen asleep, Red too, was tired, he carefully moved Sans’ legs onto the bed, Red, awkwardly, lay down on the bed so he wouldn’t disturb Sans asleep, even though he knew both of them were heavy sleepers, it didn’t feel right with him to randomly pick him up and place him on the bed.

Red awoke to Papyrus standing over, Sans was just waking up as Papyrus scolded, “Sans! It isn’t polite to fall asleep on the guest, and both of your pastas have gotten cold! You were sleeping all night!”

“Papyrus, that’s called sleeping.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Papyrus picked up Sans and he looked tired, Papyrus glared before his expression relaxed and sat him down on the bed, Red was now sitting up, blinking away sleep.

“Come downstairs when you are ready, Undyne and Alphys are here as well.”

When Papyrus left, Red joked, “Wow, did Papyrus invite the whole underground? I guess the hangout turned more into a party.”

“Yeah,” Sans was spacing out.

Red waved a hand in front of Sans and he blinked, “Huh?”

“You were spacing out, c’mon, underground to Sans.”

He laughed and then realized, “Hey, now that you have visited my universe, you could teleport here from your universe.”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“How about I give you my phone number, just so I know if you decide to visit and you don’t randomly teleport into my room without me knowing.”

“Alright,” the two quickly exchanged numbers, they headed downstairs, Alphys and Undyne on the couch, Alphys asleep on Undyne.

“Papyrus, didn’t you say it was rude to fall asleep on the other guest? Why can they do it?”

“Because they don’t live here, you do Sans.”

Sans sighed, “Whatever you say,” before pulling out some ketchup from the fridge and lifting it up as he consumed the condiment.

“Is there any mustard?”

Sans took one more swig from the ketchup bottle before stating, “Ever since the meeting, I’ve kept some extra foods like honey, chocolate, and mustard in the fridge just in case of visits.”

“Great,” Red took the mustard and Papyrus glared at them.

“You two are disgusting.”

Undyne came into the kitchen, carrying Alphys who was still exhausted, she sat her down into a chair next to Sans and grinned, “Hey Bonehead!” before nudging Papyrus with the butt of her spear.

“Undyne, what have I told you about weapons in the house?”

“Oh, right,” awkwardly smiling, “no spears,” before summoning away the spear, Alphys held a disk to some anime.

Alphys looked at Red with a quizzical look, so did Undyne, Alphys asked carefully, “Who are you?”

“I’m Red, I, um,” looking at Sans for help and wondering if he should tell her about the meeting of alternate universes, Sans shrugged and Red continued, “I come from an alternate universe, my name is Sans in that universe but outside of it, I’m Red.”

Alphys looked puzzled and Papyrus looked at Red before saying, “So you are saying, I have two brothers now?”

“Well, not exactly, but if you count Sanses from other universes, then you have thousands of brothers.”

“Wowie! Are there others of me?”

“Of course,” Papyrus had picked up Red and he asked, “Can I please be put down now?”

Papyrus placed Red down back in the seat next to Sans and Alphys asked, “Can you tell me about your universe Red?”

“Um,” he bit what should have had been his lip, taking a sip from the mustard bottle before continuing, “My universe is called Underfell, it isn’t the most friendly place, everyone is a huge jerk and it’s really Kill or be Killed, I live with my brother like most alternate universes, well, he is Boss to me. Papyrus is the head of the royal guard, Asgore is still the king, Toriel is missing, Asriel is still dead, it’s practically the same except how everyone is killing each other and they are rude as f-” holding back the curse.

“What happened to me?” Undyne asked, she asked, sitting down now, interested.

“Well,” he recalled, Undyne, “You are the former head of the royal guard, Papyrus fought you for your position and he won, you are now simply a guard, even sometimes considered a traitor for being one of the few people with a trace of dignity, unlike us, you aren’t really a bad person in Underfell.”

“Has the little human fallen yet?” Papyrus asked.

“The human?”

“Yes! The tiny human, they are here right now!”

Red stiffened and turned to see a small human with dark brown hair, a mediocre length, bronze skin and ruby shaded eyes, they wore a faded blue sweater with purple stripes, jeans and dark brown boots, Red growled and revealed the golden tooth, raising his hand and red bones rose through the floor, the human gasped and dodged the attack.

“Red! The human is a pacifist, don’t attack them,” Sans rested his skeletal hand on Red’s shoulder and the attacks disappeared, why had he attacked? His instinct was screaming to kill.

Red glanced at his hands, “Are there any other monsters or humans here that I should know about?”

Just as if on que, he could hear a robotic voice and an “OH YES” from the living room, Mettaton entered the home, a camera crew following closely behind him.

“Shit,” glancing at Sans, he cursed under his breath, holding the mustard bottle and Sans clutched his hand along with the ketchup bottle before teleporting away.

Red found himself in the snowy forest with Sans, Sans sighed.

“I was not going to stay just to hear Mettaton ramble on,” Red exclaimed.

“Yeah, I snow, right?”

“Anyways, I think I should head back to Underfell, my bro probably has calmed down now and if I’m any later then he is going to get mad again.”

Sans nodded, Red began to teleport away, but beforehand, Sans grabbed his hand and then he was home, Sans with him.

“What the fuck!”

Sans looked defensive before saying, “I wanted to tell you something…”

“Sorry sweetheart,” he looked down at his feet, “I was just surprised.”

Underfell was a dark area even in the day time, a crimson roof for Snowdin, and sparkling crimson stones for stars. The pine trees had tattered bark, claw marks across them, many from Boss actually when being frustrated with Red’s poor performance as a sentry. The snow was soft and clean, a powdery sheet over dark and withering grass, a stone path that led to Snowdin was just visible. Sans looked up at Red before pulling him close and leaning up and giving him a toothy kiss and just with a flicker of icy blue flame, he was gone. Red was left in shock.

Ever since that day, he would spend his sentry duty times texting Sans, they both shared the same sentry-post times, Sans had apologized for what he had done, but what was there to be sorry about? Red heaved the phone back in his pocket as he saw movement from the path, he expected it to possibly be Sans, had he finally summoned up the courage to visit him after the kiss? He stiffened as he saw a bronze-skinned human, dark hair at mediocre length, and red eyes, just like the one in Undertale, but the aura coming from the human was much different, it had a black and red sweater and dark brown shorts, along with dark brown boots, they held a dusty dagger at their side. Red sighed and teleported in front of the human, growling, “Hey kid.”

The human looked up and their gaze narrowed, Red gave them a menacing grin, towering over them, they were obviously a child, “What are you doing here down underground, you are in great danger right now kiddo, my boss will be very pleased to see a human has fallen down here, he is a human hunting fanatic. But, I think I have a bit of kindness left in this soul of mine and I’ll help you out, go stand behind that rock over there.”

The human stayed still and he sighed, “Suit yourself kiddo,” before teleporting behind them as Papyrus approached, he heard Boss’ menacing growl, ready to scold Sans until he spotted the human.

Sans dodged out of the way as a bone sliced through the still air towards the human, their slow reaction time made the bone lodge into their arm and they let out a scream, “Wow, fighting already?”

“Of course Sans, they are a human!”

Something seemed off about this timeline but he could not place his finger on it, he was surprised that Papyrus would not let the human see his puzzles, perhaps he was growing impatient about capturing a human, normally, the human would have had arrived about a month ago, back when Papyrus’ patience was decent. What had the human been doing, although he shook off the thought, he watched as Papyrus battled the human, he assumed that Papyrus would win, after all, taking the human off guard and one of the human’s arms had been impaled into the ground, he showed little mercy to the human, but now the human was more prepared, Papyrus aimed an attack and as it flew towards the human, the human used the blade to block it, they began to run, using the tip of the blade to dislodge the bone from their arm at the same time, impressive, Red remarked. He decided Papyrus could handle this on his own, he snapped his fingers and he had teleported to Grilby’s. He ordered some grub and sat down, taking a sip of mustard, he scrolled through his phone to continue talking with Sans, he told him what had happened and Sans seemed alarmed, telling him to go back to check on his brother.

Red sighed, finishing the meal and telling Grilby to put it on his tab and placing the empty mustard bottle on the table, before teleporting to his sentry station, he saw no sign of Boss until he saw a red scarf and a pile of dust mixed within the snow, Red gasped.

He leaned down and held the scarf in his hands, his phone was buzzing, and Sans was texting him urgently, but the world was distant to him, how had the human killed him so soon? He was unprepared and the grief struck him hard, he shakily picked up the phone to read his texts, skimming through them, he replied with his hands shaking violently, “My brother is dead.”

Red began to sob, and he heard a rush of air and then hands around his waist, he felt the warmth of Sans and he turned to him, crimson tears rushing down his face.

Both of them knew that this may become a genocide run, and both were scared, if that was true, then Red wouldn’t survive.

“Shh…” Sans tried to stop Red’s sobs, “I’m here.”

“Pa…papyrus…” he gasped through sobs, “I…I’ve failed hi…him.”

“I’m afraid all we can do is wait for the human to reset and wait for a pacifist route, we can’t face them yet, you won’t be at your strongest.”

“Sans… I… why… why are you being so nice to me?”

“I love you Red,” he said, nuzzling into his thick coat, “You don’t deserve this pain,” he stood up, holding Red close still, “Let’s take you back to my universe for the time being.”

Red, sniffling, leaned into Sans and said shakily, “Y…yeah…”

It was daytime now in Undertale, a blissful blue color, he could now see the pine trees through the window, frost covering the edges of the window, the room looked much more pleasant in light, it was fully organized now, shockingly. Red sat down on the bed and Sans was still hugging him, the mere presence of his friend and well, his crush, cheered him up slightly, although grief still filled his skeletal frame with a tremble like a virus.

Sans held down Red firmly and Sans was tearing up slightly, “Listen to me, everything will be alright, we just have to get through a few days until they get to the Judgment hall, from there, you can fight them off until they reset and play pacifist, everything will be back to normal.”

Sans spat, “That kid would never listen if they would kill boss.”

“Maybe not alone, but if I joined you, that may just push them to reset for the last time and play pacifist. Then you can have your happy ending, and I’ll be there with you.”

Red smiled although tears still plentiful, filling his eyes, “Maybe you’re right… but still, what if I… we, can’t convince them to reset, I’ll be in an endless loop of seeing everyone I love die.”

“Now is not the time to think about that, we will convince them, even if it means killing them a million times.”

A sense of hope filled Red’s soul, he sniffled, “We will get through this together,” before realizing the awkward position the two were in, Red lying across the bed while Sans standing over him, pinning him down by the shoulders, he smiled a toothy grin, a red flush across his cheekbones, “Should we um, get out of this position, its um, awkward.”

Sans was looking into Red’s eyes and when he realized he instantly stood up and moved off from on top of Red, “Sorry.”

Red chuckled, enjoying seeing Sans flustered like this, he looked to innocent, “I didn’t care either way,” although in his mind, he was freaking out although he didn’t let Sans know that, why the fuck was he so nervous and freaking out, he was never this scared when even talking to boss, why?

It had been a few days since he was staying at Sans, Alphys was curious about learning about the new universe and came to talk with Red often, she had little idea of why he was staying there, but he periodically checked in on Underfell. One night, curled up with Sans under the sheets, he lay wide awake staring at the ceiling, something tugging at their soul, he quickly teleported to the judgment hall, still wearing the jacket since he assumed the human was coming closer and the time would come soon since they were in Hotland when they checked this morning.

The child was just entering the room as he teleported in, gasping slightly and holding onto his chest, glaring at the child, well, no longer a child to him, suddenly, all the anger and sadness struck him that he had been suppressing, he closed his eyes, beginning a monologue that explained LOVE and EXP. Now, he focused, what was this child’s LOVE. His gaze narrowed as he realized that this child was LOVE 19. They had slaughtered every monster in the underground, leaving it empty, the sudden silence was more deafening now, the child crouched and ran towards him, a scarlet blade aimed towards them, he quickly dodged, he thought, I have to keep Chara busy until Sans comes, I can’t do this alone.

He raised his arm, bones with sharp-tipped ends facing Chara rose from the ground, the child avoided them and then a row of them came from the wall, using his blue magic to guide the human towards it, but it was not strong enough to make them unable to jump away from it and wait for the attack to be over and float back down to where he aimed his hand. Soon, he summoned the gaster blasters, their eyes slits and tendrils of smoke and red fire dripped from their jaws, they reared their head back and lowered their jaw and summoned magical energy, aiming it at the child, unfortunately, focusing now on the gaster blasters, he was unable to keep the blue magic on the human and now they could run freely and avoid the attacks much easier, they released the energy and it just caught a bit of the leg from the human, burning off the bit of flesh. The human held onto their leg that was bleeding freely now, they didn’t see the gaster blaster above them and with a terrified shriek, they were incinerated by the immense magical energy and heat of the blast, their soul came into focus and shattered into pieces. A minute passed and he was catching his breath, he saw the human’s blade racing toward them, he leaped out of the way although the tip of the blade caught his collar and he was pinned against the wall. The face of the human melted away into something demonic, their eyes empty sockets with slits of red light through them as pupils, they ran towards Red and pinned him to the wall as they grabbed the knife, they aimed for his skull but he moved his head out of the way and he impaled three bones into their chest, they let out a cry and the melted black liquid stopped dripping from their empty sockets, their eyes appearing once more and blood spilling from the wounds and from their mouth, they let out a chocking cry, clinging onto life but failing and their eyes wandered to the soul that was floated away from their body and shattered, they went limp and he saw the weapon fade away, Red stepped out of the way and the human used a similar tactic, throwing the knife at him but this time, more prepared and used a gaster blaster to block it. The fight went on for hours.

Red was now tired, his hope beginning to fail and he wondered if Sans was really coming? Should he just let the human kill him and wait for the reset and hope that one day, that this cycle would stop, Red sighed and held the human in front of them, using Blue magic, “Listen kid,” his voice sharp.

“Please, Chara, just, reset already, and let us have our happy ending, I’m too tired and I want to fall not to the hands of a megalomaniac but in peace. Give us back Frisk.”

He released the blue magic and quickly dodged out of the way, raising bones from the ground but Chara was used to this by now and easily dodged, Red was tired by now and sighed, exhaustion taking over him and he began to doze off, in the edge of his vision, he could see Chara running towards him, he opened his arms, hoping for a painless death and hope it would be quick but with a blast of blue light, the child screamed and was killed, their soul shattering. He opened his eyes to see Sans.

Chara snarled at Frisk, “Where the fuck did that bonehead come from?” slamming down their fists onto continue and now Undertale Sans and Underfell Sans faced them, both with Gaster Blasters drawn, preparing to blast, Undertale Sans was more energized and held them in place by using blue magic and blue bones. Frisk moved their arm slightly and a part of their arm was split off, Frisk screamed although held their ground, their gaze narrowed.

“Two comedians and a megalomaniac,” Chara smirked.

Undertale Sans snarled, drawing a blue tongue over his sharpened teeth, appearing more menacing than normal, “It looks like you are going to have a bad time,” while Underfell Sans said the same, except replacing ‘bad’ with ‘great.’

Fear filled Frisk, they were unable to move without being impaled by many bones and all their limbs being torn from their body, and they charged the gaster blasters, Undertale Sans continued, “Chara, let Frisk go,” gaze narrowing, letting a bit of energy free and it burned away a bit of their shoulder, “and no more resets, a pacifist run,” closing his eyes before continuing, “Understand?”

Chara and Frisk struggled for control and both Sanses noticed, they held back fire until they saw the black ooze drip from their sockets, assuming Chara was in control, they exhaled, defeated, “Fine.”

Both let the energy free from their gaster blasters, Frisk tried to move out of the way although they were impaled by the blue bones and they lay, limbs impaled and now spread out and the blaster’s magic and heat consumed them, their death was slow and painful, their soul shattered. Frisk was at the title screen, darkness around them and with what little determination that had left, they summoned the RESET button. They pressed it.

Sans saw the world beginning to crumble moments after Chara had died, he looked to Red who was beginning to glitch out, rushed over to Red and held him in a hug and whispered, “We did it,” before teleporting away. He collapsed, falling to the ground and onto his bed, he took deep breathes.

It took a few days for the Underfell Timeline to align back up with his and they had already reached the surface, Underfell as well, when doing so, Red teleported to Sans and embraced him in a hug, Sans was unprepared for this for he was packing up items to move out of the underground, Frisk was helping him.

“Red!” Sans smile became genuine, Frisk looked puzzled slightly but neither cared, they fell to the floor in a tight hug and Sans leaned up and gave Red a toothy kiss.

Frisk carefully asked, “Um, I’m right here Sans. And isn’t that the guy who attacked me?“

Sans rose to his feet along with Red, Red scratched behind his head and sighed, “Um, sorry, we met on bad terms, you just looked like someone from my universe. So, lets have a better introduction, hey kiddo, I’m Red,” extending his arm for the kid to shake.

Frisk shook his hand and smiled up at Red. Red smiled down, trying to have his smile not menacing despite his sharp teeth, he wondered how Sans pulled it off despite him having sharp teeth as well, maybe it was his black-and-red outfit and his attitude. But all that mattered to Red was that both of their universes would live in peace.


End file.
